jojofandomcom-20200222-history
Vampire
A is an undead creature featured in'' JoJo's Bizarre Adventure. Many vampires serve as antagonists in the first three parts. Origin Vampires were created by the Pillar Men with acupuncture techniques that they developed through the use of the Stone Mask. The purpose of the vampires were to become food for the Pillar Men and to explore human potential. This would then lead the Pillar Men to discover the Red Stone of Aja, which can be combined with the Stone Mask to make them perfect, granting them immunity to sunlight and allowing them to rewrite their DNA. Vampires can be created in two ways. One way is to wear the Stone Mask while exposing it to blood. The other way is for a vampire to give a corpse some of his own blood. The art of the Ripple, created to fight off vampires, is said to revive their soul for a last moment before their death. Zombies A secondary undead, created by a vampire who dons the Stone Mask, is commonly referred in part I and II as a |Zonbi|lit. "Undead Person"}}; |Andeddo|lit. "the deceased"}} is also sometimes used. Anything from long-buried corpses to hybridized organisms can be made into a zombie. Those who have their blood sucked by a vampire (and infected with a vampiric extract) are turned into zombies who don't feel pain. Skilled Ripple users are able to reject this process. While the zombies found in Phantom Blood'' were typically lesser beings that had no special vampire abilities, including the ability to regenerate, the discrepancy between the two is much more vague in Part 2 and 3. Their physical strength and speed is nonetheless greatly enhanced. ]] As lesser beings, the majority of zombies base their methods of attack on their lives as humans, making each unique and unpredictable. Zombies are known for having a rotting stench and a monster-like appearance. Most of them, however, hide their true appearance through disguises (like Adams and Doobie). The Blood Vessel Needle Attack may be their primary ability, as at least four individuals were capable of using it. It consists of small antennas coming out of their heads capable of sucking the blood of their victims. Powers and Abilities Vampires are known for their battle cry and numerous superhuman traits. The most obvious abilities are their raw strength, regeneration, blood-sucking tentacles at their fingers and near-immortality. On top of that, many vampires are capable of manipulating their bodies in creative and unique ways. Some as skilled as Dio have created their own unique abilities. Abilities discovered by Dio Brando *'Zombie/Vampire Creation': During his time as a Vampire, Dio could create Zombies either from a living human or the cadaver of the deceased. The Zombies are also strong creatures but less so than their vampiric creator thus they will obey him. The process involves the injection of a vampire extract into one's blood vessels. In Stardust Crusaders Dio has perfected his technique to the point he could create other Vampires. *'Enhanced Senses': Demonstrated by Dio when placing his ear to the ground to listen for Jotaro's heartbeat or passing vehicles, Vampires appear to have greatly heightened senses.Chapter 260: DIO's World (14) * |(Kū Retsu Gan Shi Kyō) Supēsu Ripā Sutingī Aizu|lit. "Space Splitting Eyes Spiked Surprise"}}: Creates two pressurized fluid jets from the eyes. Strong enough to cut cleanly through a stone column. *'High-level Regeneration': The body is able to live even after having vital body parts amputated. It will regenerate and the body parts can reattach themselves. Vampires can also control their detached body parts. However Vampires will still die if their head is damaged sufficiently. * : A freezing ability enabling vampires to freeze their own body parts and transfer the loss of energy by touch. It is able to cancel out the Ripple by freezing the blood in the user's body. *'Fusion': By fusing different species, the vampires can create half-man half-beast hybrid zombies. They can even fuse themselves with another living being to take control of them. * : A vampires cells can spawn Flesh Buds from their own cells and insert them in the brains of living beings to control them. If someone tries to remove the spore, it will grow tentacles in a attempt to kill both the host and the one trying to remove it. The process can be accelerated by anyone able to manipulate life at a cellular level. *'Hypnosis': This ability was once used by Dio to hypnotize Poco into luring Jonathan into a trap, though his consciousness appears to have return after being subjected to the Ripple.Chapter 24: Ripple Overdrive (2) *'Teleportation': Dio also shows the ability to disappear by fading into darkness, though this power was only used by him in the anime.Episode 5: The Dark Knights Other Abilities * Superhuman Strength: Vampires are exceptionally strong beings. One weakened Vampire could destroy a brick wall with one punch, Dio himself could lift a road roller and jump high in the air with it. A measurement of Straizo's strength set his finger pressure as 325 kg/cm2. *'Superhuman Agility': Vampire are very agile, their speed having been likened to that of a cheetah by Speedwagon. They able to jump several meters up in the air (a weakened Straizo could jump up to 4.22 meters in the air). Other demonstrations of agility include casually hanging from a ceiling and leaping great distances. *'Blood Sucking': Vampires consume the blood of living creatures to sustain themselves. Unlike traditional Vampires, they suck their victim's blood with their hands, digging the fingers directly inside the target to suck their blood. Blood consumption will strengthen a Vampire and heal him if he was weakened before. In a weakened state, a Vampire will instinctively crave blood and may attack any victim to regenerate. * Bodily Mastery: Like Vaporization Freezing and the Stingy Eyes, other properties of the vampire's body can be manipulated to lethal degrees. The vampire Wired Beck had the ability to form numerous spikes all over his body from his body hair, as well as form a camouflage when wedged into a wooden doorway. The vampire Nukesaku displayed the ability to grow a second face at the back of his head with female features to deceive opponents, but needed to manipulate his body to match his new face's visual orientation. * : The vampire Straizo, having previously learned the art of the Ripple as a human, could continue to use the breathing technique after turning into a vampire. * : Like humans with unusually strong spiritual power and determination, vampires also can develop and control Stands, as they are typically a reflection of the wielder's spirit. As was the case with The World gaining more seconds to freeze time with by DIO's perspective as his neck wound healed, certain Stand limitations will grow less and less for Vampires until they theoretically become nonexistent. Differences with Popular Culture Vampires *Apart from sunlight, JoJo vampires are unaffected by traditional weaknesses such as crosses, running water, or garlic. **Though to be fair these ways have never been tried out. *''JoJo'' vampires have reflections in mirrors. *Vampires are commonly converted when they are bitten by another vampire. In JoJo, the vampires are created through the use of a Stone Mask or receiving 'vampiric essence' from a vampire. Otherwise, zombies are the result. *Another myth of popular culture is that vampires can turn into bats, wolves or other animals. Vampires are also capable of squeezing through small crevices. In JoJo, vampires are limited to manipulating their own bodies in various inhuman ways, but show no indication of using their bodies in either of the above manners. However, Kars, a Pillar Man and the creator of the Stone Masks, has been shown to be capable of such transformation when he becomes the ultimate lifeform. Santana has also been shown to break down his own body in order to pass through small gaps in a ventilation shaft. *Normal vampires suck blood through biting the neck of their victims. JoJo vampires are mostly seen sucking blood through blood vessels in their fingers. However, like traditional vampires, JJBA vampires are shown to bear fangs, but can also spit them out like high-speed projectiles. In the anime, Dio has been implied to be able to suck blood with his fangs. *In some myths, killing the main vampire cures all the humans that were transformed. In JoJo, killing the main vampire does not reverse the transformation of other vampires or zombies. *In some myths, vampirism is genetic. In those myths, cases of male vampires conceiving a child with human women result in the child being a half-vampire (technical term being a Dhampir). Dio Brando's sons show no indication of having inherited his vampirism, although on one occasion Giorno has been shown to use his and other vampires' characteristic "WRYYY" battle cry. **It should be noted however, that Brando's vampiric powers were greatly diminished due to Jonathan's body having a strong Ripple residue remaining within it, perhaps causing it to reject him. It is also possible that due to using Jonathan's body to reproduce, his vampiric DNA was simply too weak to be passed via normal conception. Other Vampires ZombieDio.png|Zombies under the command of Dio Vlcsnap-2013-03-08-01h05m06s123.png|The 100 vampires under Kars command Vlcsnap-2013-03-08-02h21m06s169.png|Vampire Horses References Site Navigation Category:Concepts Category:Vampires Category:Zombies Category:Undead Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Part 1 Antagonists Category:Part 2 Antagonists Category:Part 3 Antagonists